How Is Damage Calculated
= Calculating Damage in Legendary = Damage is based on: * Base attack of your creatures * Number of matches made in that color * Number of matches made overall * Leader/ally skill modifiers * Color strength/weakness For this example, we will focus on a warrior/dragon team with Yordra the Swift, who deals 1447 base damage. Yordra gets a 180% damage bonus from the Wren Bogs leader. With Vritra as the ally, it gets a second 180% damage bonus. In battle, the number that appears on top of Yordra reflects its base damage, multiplied by the number of attacks performed, then increased by 25% for each match that was made (ignoring the first match). If I make one yellow match and four matches overall, Yordra’s attack value is: 1447 x 1 x 1.75 = 2532 damage. The number that appears above the creature being attacked is this damage, halved or doubled based on the color match, then modified by any leader skills, and finally reduced by the defense of the creature being attacked. With the two 180% damage leader skills, the damage against a dark Star Kin Matron (x2 color bonus) grows to: 2532 x 2 x 1.8 x 1.8 = 16407.36 (I think they round up) This damage is then reduced by the monster’s defense. The final damage shown that actually hits Star Kin Matron is: 16408 - 305 = 16103 Special Orbs When special orbs are part of a color match, they serve two benefits: * They cause that attack to damage all creatures * They increase the total number of matches by their value (a “IV” counts as +4 matches, in addition to the match itself) When two special orbs are connected directly together as a match: * They increase the total number of matches by each of their values (a III and a I count as +4 matches). * They remove all orbs of those colors from the board (although you can still match those orbs before time runs out and have them count as other matches). * They count as one attack for each color. * The one you move attacks all creatures. The one you move to only attacks one creature. Recovery Recovery isn’t affected by multipliers like damage is. Whether you match three hearts, five hearts, or a special heart orb, you just get the base recovery value added back to your health. It still counts as a match (or additional matches with special orbs) toward damaging your opponents. Trophies In many special events, you earn trophies. The trophy multipliers shown on your cards add together. If you use one card that offers 5x trophies, I believe you get 5x your normal trophies. If you also choose an ally with a 5x trophy boost, you get 10x your normal trophies. Legendary cards give trophy boosts as well as damage boosts. Damage in Timed Raids When attacking in timed raids (single creature), all the damage factors noted above still apply but are directly factored into the one value that is shown in front of your creature. I don’t believe those creatures have any defense. Blocked If the creature’s defense is higher than the damage being caused from a particular attacker, that damage is reduced to 1 and the word “Blocked” appears. This appears more often in Guild Wars and the higher levels of the Elite Campaign.